Hot Spring Secrets
by Rose Beloved
Summary: The Xiaolin girls in the hot springs, the boys are spying, secrets come spilling out, I suck at summaries!


**OMFG! I know you're all waiting for the One Piece fic to be updated but I'm brain dead on that one XP. Sorry. But this should hold you out.. For now… COUGH**

**Oh, BTW Jack Spicer joined the dragons in my fic cause this is based on a Roleplay in Deviant Art . Well whatever, just read.**

**Story: Hot Spring Secrets**

**Setting: Xiaolin Temple hot springs.**

**Story Type: One Shot (OMG my first One Shot! PX )**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T for semi-nudity and a kissing scene -stare-**

**Pairings: **

**JackxOCRuji**

**KimikoxOCBobi**

**ClayxOCVera**

**OCTerraxRai (Godell you're gonna kill me for that XD)**

**Dragons: ON WITH IT!**

**Me: OK, OK! Jeez…**

-----------------

The female Xiaolin Apprentices, Ruji, Vera, Terra, and Kimiko were in the Hot Springs relaxing and chatting about random things.

(Bleh, bad start.) Meanwhile, the boys in they're boredom went to go spy on them. Rai, BobI and Jack were the one's who started the spying.

Clay passed by.

"What are you- mph!" Clay was quickly silenced by Bobby. "Shh, we're spying on the girls!" He whispered. Clay sweat dropped and decided to spy too.

"Sooo…" Ruji started. "Let's talk about who likes who here?" She said slyly. "I call Bobby." Kimiko said. "Well isn't that obvious?" Bobby whispered to himself.

"You all know I call Jack? Duh." the spring broke out in laughter. Jack grinned.

"I think that Rai boy is pretty cute." Terra pointed out.

"Ho' yeah, score one for Rai!" Rai whispered doing a little dance

Omi came out of nowhere. "What are you guys watching for?" He whispered. Rai silenced him and brought him up to the window. Omi blushed. "I do not understand the enjoyment of females naked." He whispered to Rai, who stifled a laugh.

"So, Vera…" Ruji started again, "Who do you like?" she asked playfully.

Vera blushed. "Umm… I'd rather not say…" She said.

Ruji blinked. "Eh? Why not?" she asked. Vera shrugged shyly. Ruji nodded. "Ok then! We wont pester you for it!" She said cheerfully.

After a few minutes, Vera regained herself. "Alright," she said. "I'll tell you who I like."

The 3 girls waited enthusiastically. There was a small pause, then Vera, "Clay." She said quickly.

"!" The 4 boys gasped. "Well I'll be tarred and feathered." Clay said to himself.

"Bwa!" Kimiko and Terra gasped. "Ha! Makes perfect sense!" Ruji said putting her arm around Vera in a friendly way. "Huh?" Vera squeaked. "You two are perfect for each other! You both came from the same state, you have a lot in common, and I can see the way he looks at you sometimes." Ruji said playfully.

"Haha." Vera laughed. "This is very odd." Omi said out loud. "SHH! ..crap." Rai said. Ruji perked up. "Hey, We're being watched!" She pointed out. Ruji disappeared in a swirl of dark mist and reappeared behind the boys in a short Haruko Style black towel.

"Well, well… look what I found!" Ruji said crossing her arms and smirking.

The boys turned around and found the other 2 girls, Kimiko and Terra accompanying Ruji in the same style towels. Kimiko walked up to Bobby. "Ha, pervert" She winked.

Omi twitched.

Terra started circling a now blushing Rai, checking him out. "Hmmm"

Ruji sent a hypnotic glare at Jack with her dark eyes.

Jack quickly became entangled in her gaze and fell over via nosebleed river.

Vera walked into the hall wearing a pink Haruko Style towel, "What's going- ah!" She stopped quickly noticing Clay was standing right there. _Oh, no! What if he heard me? Ohh how embarrassing… _she thought. Clay turned around and saw Vera, who's face rushed into a bright crimson. "…umm…" Vera uttered shyly.

Meanwhile, Ruji was figuring out a way to torture Jack possibly involving a closet…

Terra was trying to make Rai go insane.

Omi backed away slowly.

Kimiko was talking to Bobby.

"Ah… Clay?" Vera started, blushing deeper. "Hm?" Clay replied. "…uh… Nevermind, you're going to laugh…" she said. "Vera…" Clay said. "About that.. I kinda heard, eheheh…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

_Bwa! He DID hear! _Vera's face was now entirely red, "Then…" her face was beginning to return to normal.

Before her face had cooled down, she started blushing again when Clay had pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips. Vera was stunned.

Ruji peeked over. "Eh?" She squeaked.

Kimiko noticed as well. "Mew"

The kiss broke, and Clay held her close. "I like you to, Vera." Clay said, also blushing. Vera blinked a couple of times, then a small smile formed beneath her blush.

"Aww!" 2 of the girls said, except for the spastic Ruji who simply answered with "OMG Fuzzy moment!"

-OWARI!-

**Gah! I think that's how you say the end in Japanese….**

**Clay: Vera's a good kisser! -smiles-**

**Vera: -stares- it's cause I'm part French isn't it?**

**Ruji: -shoves Jack into a closet-**

**Jack: :D**

**Kimiko: -Falls over laughing-**

**Terra: -get's an anti-godell sheild-**

**Godell: Nuuu! My RAI! D: -attacks-**

**All: R&R! THANKEEZ!**


End file.
